Horror Week
by MidnightLove87
Summary: In Salem, Mass, you become very familiar with the week leading up to Halloween. Horror Week. Spending it in a haunted inn makes it even more interesting. See what happens! Happy Halloween!


**Horror Week**

**October 2013**

**Salem, MA**

"This is definitely the best time of the year," Emmett shouts loudly, grabbing a gummy eyeball and chomping on it until it oozes candy blood all over his lips.

I chuckle at the sight. Em has always been a big kid and I think that's what we all like the most about him.

"It's something," Edward mutters, shaking his head. And he's already being a sour puss. Edward's on edge, especially lately. I don't know what's bothering him, but damn, I hope he finds that stick soon.

"Shut up!" Alice shouts, looking around at Emmett's decorations. Rose put him in charge of it because it attracts visitors. As much as she, herself, detests the holiday, she's never been one to say no to money. "This place is sick."

"Em, this is pretty cool," Jasper says, looking over at the very realistic looking body parts dangling from the rafters.

"Well, I think it's fun," I declare, getting a few odd looks.

"You hate being scared," Rose comments from behind the bar.

"Yeah, Swan, you piss your pants every time I pull anything on you," Emmett chimes in.

I shake my head. "Not _every_ time. And either way, I like it. I think it's fun to forget we're adults for a minute and enjoy the spirit of the season."

"Don't kid yourself, you only like it for the booze," Edward comments with a smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, shrugging off his arm and stare at the pile of "rotting flesh" splattered on the wall.

Rose's inn is where we hang out during this time of the year. Especially since it's Salem, Mass. Her pub draws in quite the crowd during horror week. But not the inn so much anymore.

We've all talked about her taking the inn and expanding her pub into it to boost profits, but she's not having it. She wants to retain the authenticity of her great-great-grandmother's inn.

Rose loves the place and it was passed down through her family.

Not only that, but it has a pretty great horror story to go with it, as well.

The Hawthorne Inn was once owned by Rose's great-great grandmother and was passed down the line to Rose eventually. But when it was owned and operated by her great-grandmother, Lucile, there was a huge fire in the kitchen that took her great-grandmother's life as well as several of the help that worked here at the time.

So it's haunted.

Or at least that's what Rose tells us. However, not one of us has ever seen any inkling of spirits roaming the inn or the pub.

*HW*

"Guys, I'm going to need a big favor from you all, this week, please?" Rose pleads in her sweet way.

"What is it?" Jas wonders, sipping at his beer and combing his fingers through his hair.

"I have some big visitors that'll be staying here and I need to make this place seem like it's booming. And as of right now," Rose looks down at her scheduling book, "I only have them booked for this week."

"Why?" Edward asks.

Rose shrugs, looking annoyed.

"Sure, whatever you need," I tell her.

"You know I'm in," Em says.

"You know we'll be here," Jasper tells her.

"Thanks everyone; I don't know what I'd do without you guys," she says with a smile, before scowling at Edward.

Rose can't really blame Edward for his behavior though, because he's been her whipping boy for so long. And for free to boot. Edward handles all the maintenance around the inn and pub and has since Rose took it over after college.

He was a great sport when it first started, but now, he kind of feels like she's taking advantage of him. But truth be told, I don't think Rose can really afford to pay him.

*HW*

"She's a friendly ghost," Rose tells me seriously.

I shake my head.

"She is."

"They can't all be friendly," I murmur, remembering there were some twenty people who lost their lives that night.

"I don't know what the deal is, but the only time I ever thought I saw something was on Halloween itself, and of course on the anniversary of the fire."

"Well, I wish there was something we could do to get her and her ghostly friends to stop being so damn Casper-esque and start scaring the shit out of the patrons. Your business would really be booming then."

Rose shrugs.

It's true though, over the past few years business has dwindled. Where horror enthusiast are opting to stay at hotels that are haunted and regularly visited by ghosts.

I'm not saying that Rosie's inn isn't haunted. I've seen the newspaper clippings and all. But I just wish the ghosts were more free spirited than they seem to be.

"She lost her husband and her life that year, she probably doesn't want to be a burden."

"What do you mean?" I wonder.

"From what my grandma tells me, Lucile's husband had just flown the coop a few weeks before the fire happened. My grandma thinks her broken heart caused Lucile to be careless."

"Huh! Wow, so her husband took off on her, with another woman?"

"That's what it sounds like, but Grandma never said for sure," Rose tells me, shaking her head.

As I sit there and think about it, Lucile's last few weeks on this Earth sound awful. No wonder why she didn't want to be a bother.

"Well, it's just a thought, but maybe Em can rig something up before that couple gets here."

The couple being two hot-shot writer's from California, looking for a real tried and true haunted vacation that only Salem can provide. They promised Rose they would do a piece on the inn if it met their expectations.

The only problem with that is I may or may not have helped Rose embellish some of the details of the inn while writing the description. It may sound like we're being misleading, but I was just trying to help a friend's struggling business.

And ghosts are the way to do that in Salem.

She considers the thought before taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe," she whispers, pulling out her phone with an evil grin on her face.

*HW*

"You guys are in room two," Rose tells Edward and me.

I frown and look off to the side.

"'kay," Edward says, grabbing his key and heading into the backroom of the pub.

"Why would you put us in the same room?" I whisper to Rose after I'm sure that Edward is out of earshot.

"Because Bella, Halloween is a magical time of the year."

I shake my head. My friend—and I'm currently using that term loosely, as Rose is teetering on the edge of not being classified as a friend anymore—is convinced there really could be something between Edward and I. But I just don't think I could ever feel that way about him.

"No, but really, we need Eric and his wife to think there are other couples staying with us."

"But what about Alice and Jasper?"

"Yeah, they're staying in one room. But that's all I've got. I couldn't exactly put Emmett and me in another, since I own the place, you know?"

I nod. "Okay, but I swear to God, if he pulls any shit, I'm out of here."

"You got it, Bella. Thank you for everything," she murmurs, and I reluctantly grab my key and slink off to the kitchen.

*HW*

Eric and Angela Harris arrive right on schedule. And when I get a look at them, I can definitely tell they are not your typical horror aficionados.

Since they look like they just stepped off the beach and are now in New England, in October no less, for the next five days, they've made a grave error.

Angela is a stick who has a warm smile and brown hair with bright blonde highlights. Eric looks like he'd be better suited in IT than writing. But hey, to each their own, I guess.

"Welcome to The Hawthorne Inn," Rose greets with a big smile. She's always been a great hostess. There's never been any doubt about that.

They have a little meet and greet before moving right along. Rose takes them upstairs to show them around. And when Eric comes back down he's carrying some kind of gear and arguing with his wife.

"I can't wait to see this thing in action," he says to Angela, while she proceeds to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, _if_ there's anything to actually use it on here," she mutters.

"I'm sure I'll have plenty to use it on here. You saw the newspaper articles. Over twenty people died in the kitchen fire. That's going to equate for some ghosts wandering the hallways."

"And you saw what the reviews said... I _doubt_ there's going to be any ghosts for you to see here," she tells him with a flick of her hair over her shoulder.

He shrugs as they walk down the hallway to the living room.

*HW*

We're all gathered in the pub at our favorite table. It's been a long day. In between my actual job and all the odds and ends Rose has asked of me, I'm worn out.

I guess making sure this place looks haunted is rough work, because Emmett looks pretty tuckered out, too.

I overheard him and Rose talking about adding to the decorations and rigging up a few surprises throughout the inn. The only problem with that; is they want everyone to find them, so Angela and Eric don't become suspicious of what's going on.

So, I'm fairly certain I'll be pissing my pants later.

"I'm exhausted," I declare, as I aimlessly twist a fake cobweb around my finger.

"Well, just remember drunky, you're upstairs tonight," Rose says sternly.

I giggle and nod. I remember just fine where I'm sleeping tonight.

"Good luck," Em shouts, as I get up from the table.

I shake my head. While I'm buzzing pretty good from some amazing pumpkin head beer, I'm not exactly drunk. Though, I am very relaxed. Which is nice and should make for me passing out quickly.

"C'mon Bella," Edward says as he begins to climb the stairs.

I raise an eyebrow and wonder why he's in such a rush to get me into the room. It's not as if he has to follow behind me when I go to bed.

"Tomorrow is Halloween and they leave the day after. So, we don't have to deal with this much longer," Edward mutters.

I nod. It hasn't been so bad, but I guess that's just my opinion on it. Edward's been nothing but a gentleman so far. He stays on his side of the bed and is up long before I am in the morning.

We head up to our room and quietly change without bothering each other.

And as soon as we're finished we climb to bed. Edward plays on his phone for a few minutes, then rolls as far away from me as he can get.

I don't really let it bother me; I mean, nothing is supposed to happen no matter what Rose thinks.

And soon enough, I'm closing my eyes, enjoying the quiet comfort of the soft bed.

*HW*

The next day is much the same, except now it's Halloween and the freaks are really out. Emmett's planted pranks do well to scare the shit out Eric and myself with shrieks coming from both of us, but I can tell they're both not convinced of the spiritual presence among us.

"I don't think they're buying it," I tell everyone with a shrug.

We're at the pub again, because honestly, it's the only place to be during horror week. If you're not getting wasted, you're going to be annoyed.

Salem turns into a carnival of freaks, and I personally can't stand the week all that much anymore. Maybe I'm just getting old.

Don't get me wrong, there was a time in my life when I really looked forward to Halloween and horror week for that matter. But now I'm older and a lot of that seems pretty immature. And a little obnoxious.

But I've found the trick.

Copious amounts of sweet smelling liquor helps…loads. Oh, and finding something fun to dress up as. That only adds some spice to your life, right?

This year, for me, it's Wonder Woman. She was a spectacle in her day, and I hope dressing like her, and parading around the historical streets of Salem, will breathe some new love into her character.

Rose chose Goldilocks and Em is a bear, how fitting.

Alice is Tinkerbell, while Jasper went for Peter Pan. It's so tragically adorable.

And Edward is feeling rather fun this evening, going for a strong, manly lumberjack. One that I would let cut my trees down whenever he wanted. He looks mighty handsome. But I'm not about to say anything. God knows Rose would be all over me if I made any sort of comment like that.

"Why not?" Em asks, looking annoyed. Though I can't exactly take him seriously when he looks like a teddy bear.

I shrug again, taking a healthy sip of my beer.

"I think it's because they're expecting pranks," Jasper chimes in.

"And that's all they're getting. Eric has some sort of equipment to actually detect spirits and he's just not getting anything on it," I explain.

"Shit," Rose mutters.

"Well, there is something we could do," Alice murmurs. "Something that I've heard of."

"What the hell are_ you_ going to do?" Edward sputters.

"I said _we_, and if you shut up, I'll tell you," Alice fires right back.

"Out with it, tiny woman," Em cheers; clearly more or less drunk.

I just sit back and chuckle. I love my friends. They're fantastic.

"If you don't tell, I'll chop you down like the cherry tree you are," Edward threatens.

"Okay George, cool it. We need to go to the kitchen," Alice instructs, sliding off her stool. "I'll meet you guys there."

We all seem to think it over. Alice is a little kooky. Her mom was a real big hippie, back in the day, and I think that had a huge influence on her. She always tries to _feel_ how other people feel. It's a little insane, but hey. If whatever plan she's cooking up works, Rose could be looking at bringing in a massive amount of dough.

When we file into the kitchen, I see tons of candles lit.

Alice has drawn out on the floor where she wants everyone to sit.

"Listen," she says, before anyone has a chance to mock her. "This is all I can think of. If anyone has any better ideas, let's hear them. If not, shut up and sit down."

We all zip our lips and take our seats.

Alice stays standing in the middle of all of us and begins to chant. Tinkerbelle, chanting. Oh boy.

I give Edward the side eye, wondering what the fuck we're watching, but he seems just as confused as I am.

Minutes pass, I don't know how long Alice prances and chants, but it's a while. I see Emmett taking a short snooze during the…interesting performance.

I think we all believe that nothing will come of Alice's actions, but none of us say anything when she finishes. We try to be nice. Honestly, I hope it works, but it's all a little silly.

Either way, spending Halloween night with friends is a good thing. And Rose might end up with a special review, thanks to the noises that Alice was making.

Oh well.

Rose nudges Emmett awake.

"What, what," he grumbles as he comes to.

"Come on," Rose mutters nodding towards the door.

"Oh good, acid fest is over," Em murmurs as we all walk back to the pub.

I resist a chuckle, because Alice's heart was in the right place. But let's face it. It was weird. Very weird.

After a few more beers, and a full table of bleary eyes, we all decide it's time to hit the hay.

"Happy Halloween," I shout to everyone, as Edward pulls me toward the stairs.

He shakes his head and laughs. A rare moment when Edward relaxes in public. It's kind of refreshing, though.

And I decide to capitalize on it.

We arrive in our room and I slowly peel off my Wonder Woman costume. I look over my shoulder to see Edward watching. It's adorable, but I choose not to pay attention.

I know where I stand with Edward. He's just not attainable. He rarely ever has a girlfriend. And when that rare occasion does come up, it never lasts very long at all. He's just not interested in anything long term. And that's all I want.

When I've slipped into an old t-shirt and given Edward plenty of side boob to ogle over, I slide into bed.

He's on his phone, clicking away at Candy Crush.

I snuggle into my pillow and tell myself it's better this way. No need to change things permanently between us.

"Good night," I say softly, as I roll away.

"Good night, Bella," he responds sweetly.

I smile and close my eyes.

For a while I sleep. I know because the next time my eyes pop open it's the next morning. Three to be exact.

"_Ohhhh." _

"_Mhmmm." _

"_Jesus." _

These are all things I'm hearing through the walls.

I groan and make a mental note to tell Rose she needs to check the insulation between the walls of the rooms. Maybe if she invests in some thicker barriers, it would help with getting returning visitors.

"_Oh fuck." _

"Oh fuck is right," Edward mutters, stuffing a pillow over his head.

"Woke you up, too?" I murmur through my scratchy voice.

"Yeah," he sputters.

"It really sounds like they're going to town," I comment after a few minutes of wall-banging.

"Yeah, it does," he says lowly.

I wonder if he's angry because he's not at home, banging that pretty bunny chick he was talking to earlier.

"I didn't ask to be dragged into this either, you know?" I say suddenly, feeling a surge of anger well up inside me.

He sits up; scrubbing his face and tilting his head back against the wall. "I'm not mad about being dragged into this with you," he tells me, shaking his head. "It has nothing to do with this situation. This is fine, Bella." He waves a hand between us. "I love my friends and I would do anything for them. I guess I'm just frustrated thanks to my lack of sleep."

I nod and slide over closer to him.

He wraps his arm around me, and I snuggle into his side.

"Then what's been bugging you lately?" I wonder, drawing lazy circles on his bare chest.

"_Oh God, Eric, yes!"_

We look at each other and roll our eyes.

"What's bothering me?" he asks.

I nod.

"You."

My eyes cut to his and I stare at him.

"Not the way you're thinking," he murmurs and touches the hair resting on my shoulder.

I swallow, staring into his deep green eyes.

"Bella," he whispers.

I try to say something, anything, but there're no words. Nothing.

Instead, he just rolls and lays on his side, positioning himself so he can stare down into my eyes.

"It's always been you," he tells me quietly, leaning down.

Our lips meet, tenderly at first. Then his tongue pushes into my mouth, making a fresh heat break out all over my body.

"Let's give them a show," I whisper into his lips.

He looks at me and smirks. "Yeah."

He lifts my shirt off me and I help him out of his boxers.

The heat is building between us. I can feel the tension twisting at the pit of my stomach as he pushes into me.

"Fuck Bella," he murmurs lowly, as he licks his lips, staring down into my eyes.

"I know, Edward," I whisper, not really knowing what to say. It all feels so fucking good. Too good, almost.

He finds a slow, steady rhythm, fucking me, just like I've always wanted.

"Jesus Christ," I moan in my own passion filled tone. Angela isn't the only one whose getting it good tonight.

"He isn't going to save you tonight, sweetheart," Edward tells me, with a smirk, accentuating each work with a thrust.

Shit!

"On top," he says hurriedly, turning us and pulling me on top of him.

His large hands skim my thighs as he finds my hips, helping me find the rhythm.

"Mhmm," I hum, biting my lip.

"Yeah," he mouths, nodding his head into the pillow.

"Oh, God," I say, gripping his chest.

His hands slide delectably over my thighs, making me shiver, up my hips and right to my breasts. His fingers pinch and twist at my nipples, causing jolts of awesomeness.

I feeling light, happy and so fucking good. I ride his cock like it's our last day on Earth.

And just when I can see we're both on the cusp of fantastic climax, I feel this overwhelming cold chill flow through me.

My heart slows to a steady tattoo, making my eyes glaze over and my breath become even shallower than it was from the incredible sex.

"Bella," Edward says, in a pained tone.

I desperately want to say something, but I can't even open my mouth. I don't know what's happening, but I feel as though I'm losing control of my body.

"Bella," Edward tries again, shaking my shoulders.

I wince, pushing myself to take a chest-aching deep breath.

"Help," I wheeze.

Edward's eyes go wide and he pushes me to the side, pulling out and sitting up on his knees. "Bella," he damn-near shouts.

"It hurts," I tell him, before the black takes over.

*HW*

My eyes pop open when the heavy curtain of darkens seems to lift. I grab the t-shirt lying in the bed. But I notice that Edward is nowhere to be found.

As I take a deep breath, trying to fill my lungs as fast and full as I can, I feel the scratchiness. I need a drink. So bad.

I stumble out of the bed, searching for a glass of water. Or anything at this point.

My feet become numb as I shuffle over the chilled floor.

I rub at my crusty eyes, feeling as though I clearly had far too much to drink the night before. That has to be the explanation for everything, right?

I must've just passed out on Edward.

I'll apologize and make everything better, once I've gotten a drink, that is.

I couldn't have been asleep that long, though, it's still pitch black out.

And as I pass through the hallways, I can see that Emmett is outdoing his own personal best. There are body parts, torn limbs, dripping with fake blood just strewn throughout the rooms.

I make my way down the stairs, hoping not to see anyone, considering the state of dress I'm currently sporting.

I round the corner, yawning as I feel a shiver take over my body. Rose really needs to warm this place up. It's beyond brutal. Just freezing. I clutch my shirt to my body, trying as much as possible to hold in the little heat my body has left.

And then when my eyes focus on the sight in the kitchen, I stop dead in my tracks.

I stare, breathless, at the scene in front of me and cringe, hoping that it is just another one of Emmett's pranks. But this one is too real. And when I realize Emmett isn't going to jump out and yell "surprise," I finally begin to comprehend that it's all _real_.

A silent shriek tries to ignite from my body, one that would shake my soul, but I can't even control it. I can't even find my voice. It's not there.

The sight is frightening! Terrifying!

In the corner, there he is, lying limply. And the sickening white shade of his lips is visible from the doorway. It's as if I just know. I know he's dead and that this isn't part of a sick prank.

I feel the hot, salty tears streaming down my face and the snot following right behind. But I know I have to go check. Go make sure.

I have to see if this is really happening.

I swallow and pull my shirt collar up to wipe my eyes clear. I give a poor attempt at trying to calm myself, steady myself.

The coppery hair is so familiar, so real. With every step I can feel a rush of emotions building inside me. All the way until I'm kneeling beside the body, pressing my fingertips into the neck.

A chill takes over me again. The same way it did last night.

And before I can pass out, I take a deep breath.

I feel again, attempting to see if there's any kind of pulse.

His body is cold.

"Edward," I whisper.

There's nothing there.

Then, I lean, putting my ear to the familiar lips and listen for breath. I feel a cold touch on my shoulder, but when I turn I don't see anything.

"Shit," I sputter, trying to scramble to my feet.

Edward's body slumps to the side.

Revealing a pool of blood.

Scrawled in it, the words. _You are next._

There's a creak coming from behind, but when I turn the door swings open.

I stand in the middle of it all, not knowing where to look.

"Fuck," I whisper, shaking. Every part of me wants to run out the now open door, but I can't seem to move my feet.

All at once a whipping wind rattles the kitchen and as it blows through there's an ear piercing shriek.

"In here Ang, it's in here." I hear from the stairs.

"Oh, thank God," I breathe. At least someone can save me.

"The meter's off the charts," Eric squeals in glee.

Then I see them, rounding the corner with wide smiles on their faces.

"He's dead," I tell them, shaking.

Angela looks over at Edward's lifeless body and smiles. "Perfect."

"I knew the little one was the perfect one to go to," Eric agrees.

My eyes go wide.

"Now to finish the job," Angela murmurs, before opening her mouth like a black hole and releasing a blood curdling howl.

The wind whips and swirls around me, lifting me from the floor and holding me in the air.

"What's going on?" I plead, frightened.

"You'll see," Angela cackles.

Then the cold takes over me again. Making my body ache, the screeching becomes too loud to bear.

Then blackness.

All blackness.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
